Nie gesagt
by la petite fille noire
Summary: Es spielt nach der Schulzeit, Harry und Draco waren zusammen und die Story basiert auf einem Lied von den Ärzten.
1. Default Chapter

Nie gesagt  
  
.:*:. ...... .:*:. = Songtext von den Ärzten des Liedes „Nie gesagt."  
  
[_ .... _]= Dracos Reaktion /..../= innerhalb von Dracos Reaktion, Dracos Gedanken.  
  
Widmung: All denen die schon einmal einen Menschen von sich gestoßen haben den sie geliebt haben und der ihnen dann gefehlt hat.  
  
[_ /Ein Tape. Was macht es hier? Genau vor meiner neuen Wohnung. Egal ich gehe am besten erst einmal rein/ Ich trete in meine Wohnung ein die ich unter Schmerzen beziehen musste da ich und Har´nicht mehr zusammen gehören. Ich öffne die Kassettenhülle und ein Brief fällt heraus. Schmunzelnd lese ich den Inhalt. „Ich schicke dir ein heimlich aufgenommenes Tape. Es gibt dir etwas zum nachdenken. Ein Freund."Dann entnehme ich die Kassette. Kurz nachdem ich die ersten Töne des Liedes vernommen habe, erkenne ich es. Es ist von meiner Lieblingsband._]  
  
.:*:. Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer. .:*:.  
  
Immer war er weg wenn ich aufwachte. Malfoy´sche Geschäfte wie er immer sagte. Dann lächelte er ein Lächeln, das mich alles vergessen lies, und ging. Doch meist schlief ´ich wenn er weg war noch und ich wache auch jetzt ohne ihn auf.  
  
.:*: Das stört mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr. .:*:.  
  
Ja dank diesem Lächeln störte es mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Eigentlich. Denn obwohl er dieses Lächeln nur für mich lächelte befiel mich ein Gefühl der Leere. Leere die alles in mir auffraß und nur noch Leere in mir hinterlies  
  
.:*:. Auch sonst ist alles in Ordnung soweit. .:*:.  
  
Mir geht es gut. Eigentlich geht es mir gut. Nur manchmal denke ich noch an unsere alten Zeiten. Wo wir glücklich zusammengelebt haben. An unsere gemeinsamen schönen Stunden.  
  
.:*:. Da wär nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. .:*:.  
  
Eine ganz kleine Kleinigkeit. Nicht sehr groß von Bedeutung doch mich frisst sie fast auf. Wie damals dein Lächeln.  
  
.:*:. Du hast gesagt, ich schaff es nie ohne dich Ich hab gehört dass du das allen erzählst Das find ich absolut lächerlich .:*:.  
  
Wirklich lächerlich. Es war nur Zufall dass ich danach meinen Job verloren habe. Der Chef mochte mich von Anfang an nicht. Und ich mochte ihn nicht. Na ja und die Wohnung habe ich auch nur durch Zufall kurz nach uns beiden verlassen. Ich fand sie nicht mehr schön. Nun wohne ich bei Freunden aber nur für kurze Zeit.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst. Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst. Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst. .:*:.  
  
Stimmt ich habe es nie gesagt und ich habe auch nicht vor es dir je zu sagen. Niemals werde ich dir das sagen. Oder doch. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich kann mir doch nicht die Blöße geben. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, sagt zu Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Voldemorts rechter Hand:  
  
[_ Die einsetzenden Instrumente und der darauffolgende Satz treiben mir Tränen in die Augen und meine Sicht verschwimmt_]  
  
.:*:. Du fehlst mir. .:*:.  
  
De fehlst mir. Du fehlst mir so sehr dass es mich innerlich zerreisst. Ich will dass du wiederkommst und mich nie mehr verlässt. Für immer bei mir bleibst und nie wieder gehst. Bei mir. Für immer.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab gesagt du interessierst mich nicht mehr. .:*:.  
  
Genau, du interessierst mich nicht mehr. Hoffe ich doch. Du kannst machen was du willst. Es wird mich nicht interessieren. Hoffe ich.  
  
.:*:. Jetzt merke ich es ist ziemlich schwer. .:*:.  
  
Zu schwer. Langsam aber stetig zerbreche ich daran. Ich bemerke es. Meine Freunde bemerken es. Irgendwann kommt dieser Moment in dem es knackst. Dann bricht dieses etwas in mir. Und ich bin verloren.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab gesagt du bist mir egal. .:*:.  
  
Du bist mir vollkommen egal. Hoffe ich. Denn es wird mir egal sein ob du dich erhängst. Denke ich. Wahrscheinlich wird es mir auch egal sein ob du einen Neuen hast. Oder eine Neue? Egal. Hoffentlich.  
  
.:*:. Jetzt seh ich dein Gesicht überall. .:*:.  
  
Überallhin verfolgen mich deine sturmgrauen Augen. Immer sehe ich deine schmalen Lippen zu diesem atemberaubendem Lächeln verzogen. Jeder Zeit she ich die feinen Gesichtszüge von dir.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab gesagt wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du dich sicherlich heimlich quälst. .:*:.  
  
Ja ich freue mich wenn du dich quälst. Bestimmt freue ich mich. Sicherlich quälst du dich. Du quälst dich sicherlich genauso wie ich mich. Qualen die ich nicht aushalten kann.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab soviel gesagt, was ich jetzt bereue, aber: .:*:.  
  
So viele Dinge, die ich niemals hätte sagen dürfen. Die niemals über meine Lippen hätten kriechen dürfen aber ich habe es nicht geschafft sie zurück zu Halten aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. So viele Unwahrheiten haben es geschafft aus meinem Mund zu kommen.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst. Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst. Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst. .:*:.  
  
Niemals habe ich es dir gesagt. Ich habe dir nie diese drei Worte gesagt. Niemals haben sie sich wie diese Unwahrheiten übermeine Lippen gekrochen.  
  
.:*:. Du fehlst mir. .:*:.  
  
Ja das tust du. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich will wieder deine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren. Ich will wieder dein Lippen unter meinen spüren. Dir wieder in die Augen sehen ohne dass sie sich im nächsten Moment auflösen und im nächsten Moment wieder auftauchen.  
  
.:*:. Ich wache auf und du bist nich hier. .:*:.  
  
Daran hat sich ja nicht so viel geändert. Aber heute rieche ich nicht deinen Duft. Früher habe ich immer auf der Seite auf der du gelegen hast deinen Duft gerochen. Den Duft von Wald, Sonne, Zitrone und oft auch der Geruch von Sex.  
  
.:*:. Doch in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir. .:*:.  
  
Immer wirklich. Immer bist du bei mir. Du hast mich nie verlassen. Körperlich zwar aber nie geistlich. Geistlich warst du bei mir immer anwesend.  
  
.:*:. Ich war zu stolz um zu zugeben, Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. .:*:.  
  
Zu Stolz. Ja der Stolz eines Gryffindors existiert immer noch in mir. Aber tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich es genau. Ich weiß es genauso wie ich weiß das es Tag und Nacht gibt.  
  
.:*:. Das geht nur uns beide was an. Ich möchte, dass du es für dich behälst. Damit ich weiterhin behaupten kann: .:*:.  
  
Bitte erzähl keinem etwas davon. Niemand soll wissen dass der Junge der lebt sich selbst so erniedrigt mit seiner Bürde.  
  
.:*:. Ich hab dir nie gesagt dass du mir fehlst. .:*:.  
  
Hab ich nie. Oder doch? Ich hab es nie gesagt. Aber ich weiß es. Tief in meinem Inneren wo noch so viele andere Sachen schlummern über die keiner etwas wissen sollte. Und wahrscheinlich auch keiner etwas wissen will. Niemand. Ich bin ganz allein. Aber dass ist ja nichts Neues.  
  
[_Ich weiß nich wie lange ich da gelegen habe nachdem ich das Tape gehört hatte. Aber irgendwann stand ich auf und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort entnahm ich der mahagonihölzernen Kommode das kleine mit Sprüchen belegte Kästchen heraus. Ich hob die Zauber auf und entnahm dem Kasten nach einigem Wühlen, ein bestimmtes Foto. Dann drehte ich es um. /Doch hast du. Du hast es mir schon mal gesagt./ Es war ein Foto dass er mir geschickt hatte. Per MMS. Wenn man sie ausdruckte stand hinten die gesprochene Message die zu dem Foto gehörte darauf. Es ist ein Foto von dir wo du ernst und traurig guckst. Ich war da grad weg auf Dienstreise._] 


	2. AN

Sooo Hier sollte eigentlich ein neues Chap kommen aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob da jetzt ein Sad oder ein Happy End kommen soll. Hier ist eure Meinung gefragt! Was mein ihr? Happy oder Sad? 


	3. Die Versöhnung

Woher?  
  
Nachdenklich lege ich das Bild wieder in das Kästchen zurück, nehme meinen Zauberstab und spreche wieder alle möglichen Flüche auf das mahagonihölzerne Kästchen.  
  
Dann drehe ich mich um und sehe auf ein Bild an der hellgestrichenen Wand. Es zeigt ihn und mich, wie wir einander in den Armen halten, ich habe meine Arme um deine Taille gelegt und er seine Arme um meinen Nacken, unsere Köpfe aneinander gelehnt. Es wurde in der Stadt aufgenommen, inmitten einer sich bewegenden Menschenmasse.  
  
Harr` fand es war ein schönes Foto, weil es so aussah als wäre ihre Liebe, sozusagen, der Fels in der Brandung und eigentlich waren wir das auch, denn niemand, außer ein paar Ausnahmen, hatte unsere Beziehung akzeptiert.  
  
Denn wir waren ja zwei Männer und außerdem noch ein Malfoy und ein Potter. (Ich persönlich teile diese Ansichten nicht, denn ich finde schwule nun ja *toll* *kein anderes wort find* und außerdem geben sie ein einfach zu süßes Pärchen ab.) Doch nun war auch der Fels in der Brandung abgeschmirgelt.  
  
Schließlich wende ich mich von dem Bild ab, schnappe mir eine Jacke, wie sich später herausstellte gehörte sie Harry, und trete aus der großen Wohnung in das triste Grau das draußen, durch den Regen, herrscht.  
  
Kurz überlege ich wo ich hinwill.  
  
Dann entscheide ich mich dazu, zu einem See, der etwas außerhalb lag, zu fahren und mich dort auf eine Bank zu setzen und mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren zu werden.  
  
Schnell gehe ich zu einer nahegelegenen Tubestation (1), ziehe mir ein Ticket und steige in einen der Züge ein.  
  
Ich mag Züge, sie fahren so gleichmäßig und machen so gut wie nie Probleme. Aber ich liebe Züge auch aus einem anderen Grund.  
  
In einem Zug war Harry einmal bei einer Vollbremsung zwei Meter weit geflogen und schließlich auf meinem Schoß gelandet. Währenddessen hatte er sich den Kopf so unsanft gestoßen, dass er bewusstlos wurde und ich ihn, zwangsläufig, zu mir nach Hause nehmen musste um ihn dazu zu bringen auf zu wachen.  
  
Das war der Beginn unserer kleinen Romanze gewesen. Natürlich gab es am Anfang Probleme, aber man kann sich gegen Gefühle nicht wehren.  
  
Jetzt bemerke ich dass ich in einer Station aussteigen muss. Schnell stehe ich auf und drücke den Knopf damit ich auch an der nächsten Station aussteigen kann.  
  
Endlich hält der Zug und ich kann endlich aussteigen. Dann laufe ich noch die breite Treppe hinauf und endlich trete ich aus der Station und befinde mich vor dem riesigen, mir sehr vertrauten See. An dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer gibt es einen großen Wald und eigentlich ist das ganze Gewässer von Bäumen umgeben.  
  
Schnell gehe ich zu dem kleinen Pfad und gelange schnell zu der Bank, zu der ich ursprünglich hinwollte.  
  
Einen Meter davor höre ich eine Melodie. Es ist das Lied. Mein Lied, Sein Lied, Unser Lied.  
  
Dann sehe ich den schwarzen Haarschopf, den schlanken Hals, die breiten Schultern. Alles ist mir so vertraut.  
  
Auf einmal steht er auf und dreht sich um. Dann sieht er mich. Er erschrickt kurz dann stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, doch schnell wird er sich unserer Situation bewusst und er setzt eine kalte Maske auf. „Dr.. Malfoy (2). Was ist?"  
  
Es gibt mir einen Stich ins Herz das er mich Malfoy nennt. Ich sehe wie er sich seine Haare aus der Stirn streift. Er trägt meinen Ring nicht mehr. Dann stellt er einen Fuß auf die Bank, lehnt sich vor und will sich den Schuh wiederzubinden.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"Er sieht mich verblüfft an. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen?"Ich lächele. Ich lächele dieses Lächeln, welches er in meinem, seinem, unserem Song beschrieben hat. Es wirft ihn völlig aus der Bahn.  
  
Ich sehe den Kampf in seinen Augen. Den Kampf zwischen Zuneigung und Hass, zwischen Wollen und Nichtwollen.  
  
Er verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust. Ich gehe an ihm vorbei, stelle mich vor die Bank, setze mich aber nicht hin. Er fummelt an einer Kette. Sie ist silbern und sehr wertvoll. Er zwirbelt sie um seine schlanken Finger und entwirrt sie dann wieder. Jetzt sehe ich es. Er trägt meinen Ring nicht mehr. Kurz schaue ich weiterhin zu. Dann sehe ich wie die Kette durch einen Ring gefädelt ist.  
  
Dann stellt er einen Fuß auf die Bank, lehnt sich vor und will sich den Schuh wiederzubinden.  
  
Ich mache einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und nehme fasziniert die Kette mit dem daran hängenden Ring in die Hand. Es ist mein, sein, unser Ring.  
  
Es ist eine Schlange die sich wie ein S andauernd verformt und in ihr sind sehr fein die Initialen D.M; H.P; D.P und H.M; eingeritzt, wo bei die Beiden letzteren etwas tiefer und deutlicher sind.  
  
„Ja, ich habe ihn noch. Komm verspotte mich! UUUh, Potter kommt von seinem Ex nicht los."Ich lächele ihn an, nehm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsse ihn. Sanft und unschuldig. Er hat immer noch ein Bein auf der Bank und so stelle ich mich vor ihn.  
  
Doch ich wäre nicht ein Malfoy würde ich es dabei belassen. Ich löse mich von ihm und sein Blick fällt auf meinen Ohrring. In ihn habe ich meinen, seinen, unseren Ring ihn meinen Ohrring eingehakt.  
  
„Harry James Potter, ich, Draco Malfoy, liebe einzig und allein dich.  
  
Ich brauche dich, wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
  
Ohne dich bin ich  
  
wie ein Wingardium ohne Leviosa,  
  
wie ein Avada ohne Kedavra,  
  
wie ein Harry ohne Potter,  
  
wie ein Snape ohne Sarkasmus.  
  
Bitte, ich weiß das ich falsch geurteilt habe.  
  
Gib mir noch eine Chance.  
  
Ohne dich geht es mir derbe  
  
denn du bist der Einzige auf der Erde,  
  
den ich auf immer und ewig Lieben werde."  
  
Harry gibt mir keine Antwort, sondern nimmt seine Kette und den Ring ab, steckt sich den Ring wieder auf den Finger. „Steht dein Angebot immer noch?"  
  
Verblüfft sehe ich ihn an und nicke. „Ja, ich will dich immer noch heiraten."  
  
Harry nimmt meinen Ohrring ab, zieht meinen Ring von ihm und steckt ihn mir auf.  
  
Dann lächelt er und küsst mich stürmisch.  
  
Londoner Underground Tram  
  
Er wollte Draco sagen, nicht Doktor 


End file.
